Finding Love in Your Memories
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: The Pharaoh is searching for his memories when a wrench is thrown into the mix. What does the new link to his past mean?
1. Love Story

Chapter 1: Love Story

The day before Yugi and the gang were going to Egypt to get the Pharaoh's memories back, two teen girls arrived in Domino City, Japan. One was shorter and brunette, and the other was taller and blond. "Wow, this city is amazing! David, can we go explore?" the brunette asked.

"Go ahead, but don't get lost." David called, for as soon as he uttered the first two words, they were headed out the door.

The two girls explored the city and found a game shop. "Want to check it out?" the blond asked.

"Sure." The brunette pushed the door open.

The bell over the door tinkled as she opened it. A teen about their age looked up from the cash register. He was short and had black, red, and blond spiky hair. "May I help you?" he asked, eyes widening.

"We're new to Japan, and we were just exploring. Are you really Yugi Mutou?" the nbrunette asked, excitedly.

Yugi blinked. "You know me?" he gasped.

"Well, we've heard about you. You are known all over the world in the dueling community." The brunette explained. "I'm Hailey, and this is Luna."

"Nice to meet you." Yugi smiled. As he spoke, Yami appeared, invisible, beside him. Yugi kept his eyes on the girls so they didn't think he was crazy talking to himself.

 _The brunette looks familiar,_ Yami mused. _Let me talk to her._

There was a flash and Yami took over the body, Hailey and Luna were surprised at the change in appearance. "I'm Yami. Nice to meet you." He greeted, holding out his hand.

Luna shook his hand, but when he touched Hailey, an image flashed before both of their eyes: Atem and a young woman that looked like Hailey in Ancient Egyptian clothing, sitting side by side on thrones.

Yami and Hailey jerked back, shocked. "Did you see that?" Hailey asked, her eyes wide.

"Us in what looked like Ancient Egypt?" Yami asked. "Yes, exactly that."

"How is that possible?" Hailey wondered.

"I am a spirit from Ancient Egypt. I live in the Millennium puzzle." Yami touched the gold pyramid that hung from his neck. "I share Yugi's body."

"How can that be?" Hailey murmured, still shocked.

"I don't know. My memories were wiped clean a long time ago. I don't even know who I am, except I was a pharaoh."

Hailey became sympathetic. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"It seems you're a key to my memories. We're going to Egypt tomorrow. You might try coming along." Yami suggested.

"I'll have to ask my uncle." Hailey smiled. "Well, we better go. Nice meeting you." She waved.

As Luna followed Hailey down the street, she stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Do you really believe that nonsense?"

"I do." Hailey nodded. "Luna, you didn't see the vision we both had. It was so real and whoever that was, she looked like me."

"She?" Luna looked like she thought Hailey had lost her mind. "Who are you talking about?"

Hailey explained the vision they had. "So you see? I have to go to Egypt to find out what is going on. Why I had that vision."

Luna sighed. "Okay, I'll come with you. If David lets us."

Hailey and Luna returned to their new home. "David? Ali?" Hailey called to their aunt and uncle, who they lived with.

"Yeah?" Ali asked. She was in her thirties and she had a slightly full figure. David was short and slightly thin. Both had brown hair.

Hailey explained what happened, looking nervous. "So, can I go?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Hmm." Ali thought, glancing at her husband. "What do you think, David?"

"I think they're old enough and responsible enough to go on their own." David answered, smiling at his nieces.

"Thanks David!" Hailey cried, hugging him. "I need to get plane tickets."

"I'll take care of that, you get packed." David nodded, shooing them out of the room.

The next morning the gang met at the airport, waiting for their flight. "So, who are these girls? Are they cute?" Joey asked, as they waited on the girls and their flight.

Yugi rolled his eyes, blushing. "You would think of that. Does it matter? Hailey has a connection to the Pharaoh's past."

"I thought I heard my name? I hope you're saying good things about me." Hailey arrived with Luna and their bags.

Joey's eyes zeroed in on Luna and a grin spread across his face. "Why hello, my name is Joey. What's yours, beautiful?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Slow your roll, Romeo. I'm here to support my sister."

"Yeah, cool it Joey." Tea cut him a look.

Joey seemed unfazed by the reaction he got. "It's okay, we got time."

The group rolled their eyes as their flight was called. They boarded the plane and it took off.

Three bronze skinned figures met them at the airport in Cairo, Egypt. The woman was beautiful, with long black hair. The man had messy blond hair. The third was a male that was completely bald and had tattoos on one side of his face "Welcome, Pharaoh." The woman greeted.

There was a flash and Yami took over the body. "Thank you, Ishizu. Shall we go?"

"Follow us." Ishizu led them out of the airport and Odion, the bald man, drove them to an entryway built into a cliff. "You just have to enter the sanctuary and show the God cards to the tablet."

Yami nodded and they headed into the sanctuary.

"Good luck, Pharaoh." Tea encouraged as Yami hesitated.

"Yeah, good luck, bro. We're all behind ya." Joey grinned.

"Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." Tea reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver cartouche. "That way when you learn your name, you can carve it on this and you'll never forget." She smiled.

Yami nodded, taking the cartouche and placing it around his neck. He pulled out the God cards. He spread them and showed them to the tablet. The puzzle carved on the tablet glowed and Yami's soul was jerked out of Yugi's body, disappearing into the tablet.


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise

Yami opened his eyes slowly and found that he was standing on a balcony. A large crowd of people were below, cheering. His eyes widened. "Sleeping, husband?" a female voice asked beside him.

Yami jumped and turned his head sharply to the side. He saw a teenage girl that looked like Hailey. "Hailey?" he gasped.

"I do not know who this Hailey is. Are you feeling all right?" the girl frowned.

"I am sorry, it must be the heat." Yami touched his forehead, confused.

"Shimon, let us begin the celebration. The pharaoh is getting overheated." The girl declared, turning to look behind her.

Yami followed her gaze and gasped as he saw a short man that looked like Grandpa. "Grandpa?" he exclaimed.

"I do not know who this 'grandpa' is. We must bring the pharaoh inside. He is not making sense." Shimon nodded, gesturing for Yami to follow him.

Yami and the girl follow Shimon into the room through a curtain. It was obviously a throne room with two gold thrones and six tall figures stood nearby. "My king." A teen that looked like Seto bowed. He had the Millennium Rod.

Yami looked confused as he settled himself on his throne and the girl sat on the throne next to him. "May I ask what your name is?" he whispered to her.

The girl looked at him, concerned. "Do you need to lie down? You are not acting yourself."

"I'm fine." Yami assured her. "I'm just not sure of certain things."

"I am Hali, your wife." The girl said proudly, smiling.

Yami was taken aback. _I apparently have a lot to learn about my past._ He thought.

"Let the celebration begin!" Mahad shouted, raising his arms.

Music began and female dancers began performing. Yami began to relax as they watched. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a young man aims a poison dart at Yami and the woman who looked like Ishizu's Millennium Necklace glowed. "Mahad, assassin!"

Mahad acted quickly, flinging his cape in front of the throne and the poison dart hit the fabric harmlessly. "Seize him!" he ordered.

Guards grabbed the man and dragged him before the court. "Shall we show our new pharaoh the power of the Millennium items?" Seto suggested.

"Yes, let us." Mahad agreed, touching his item. "The Millennium Trial shall begin."

"The Millennium Trial uses the Millennium items to show the shadow monster within a criminal's soul and extracts it. The monster is created from the evil in a person's soul and forces a person to do evil acts." Hali explained.

Yami nodded, smiling gratefully at her. _So this is the true purpose of the Millennium items?_

Shada raised the Millennium Key out before him and it glowed. "I see an evil creature within his soul." He declared, nodding to the other priests solemnly.

Akunadin stepped forward and the Millennium Eye in place of his own normal eye glowed. A shadow poured out of the man's mouth, forming into a monster.

Two men from the other side of the room raised a giant stone tablet with effort so it faced the condemned and the priests. Seto raised the Millennium Rod. "I call upon the power of my Millennium Rod to seal the shadow creature within the stone tablet." As he spoke, he pointed the Rod first at the creature and then at the tablet. The creature was sucked into the tablet and a carving of its image appeared on it.

 _What else is in store for me in my memories?_ Yami wondered to himself.

In the cave where the Tablet of Memories was held, Yugi and the gang were recovering from Yami's soul being yanked from Yugi's body. Shad appeared. "The Pharaoh has gone to the world of his memories. We will have to wait until it plays out. He must defeat the evil and save the world."

The gang looked startled until they spotted Shadi. "Hey, you're that dude that saved my butt back on the ship at Battle City." Tristan said, in surprised recognition.

"I am the one that rescued you. Good to meet you again, Yugi Mutou, host of the Pharaoh's soul."

Yugi nodded in acknowledgement. "Can we help the Pharaoh?" he asked, anxiously.

"There is a way." Shadi answered thoughtfully. "But it will be fraught with danger. We can enter the doorway in the Puzzle."

"Then tell us how to get there!" Yugi insister, forgetting, in his haste, to have manners. He blushed. "Sorry. Please Shadi. We want to help him."

Shadi drew out the Millennium Scale and Key. "I will be your guide. You will be on your own when you get there." He declared solemnly. "Prepare yourself."

"Let the festivities continue!" Shimon declared, raising his arms.

Yami looked at him in shock. "I just got attacked. This isn't the time for celebration."

"Your subjects will be frightened if they think you are. You must put up a front of everything being fine for the sake of peace, my king." Shimon reasoned.

"You're right." Yami nodded, shifting his features into a smile that was as fake as a three dollar bill. "Continue the festivities."

"The coronation festivities shall continue!" Akhunadin declared.

"I sense an evil presence approaching the walls. Much greater than anything I've ever felt." Isis said, her face troubled.

"We will take anything on." Seto replied confidently, raising the Rod in menace.

The festivities continued and a bit later, Mahaad's Ring glowed. "We are in the presence of pure evil." He said, horrified.

Not long after that the doors to the throne room burst open and a familiar figure rode in on a horse, dragging something behind him. Yami recognized the figure as a tan, scarred Bakura. "Bakura!" he shouted, angry and frightened.

"Greetings to the new pharaoh. I brought you a coronation gift." Bakura sneered, turning the horse sharply so what he was dragging was pulled to the forefront. "He sends his regards."

Everyone but Yami in the room gasped as they recognized the sarcophagus. "How dare you desecrate the tomb of our former pharaoh?" Akhunadin hissed, taking an involuntary step forward.

Yami found himself shocked again. _Former pharaoh? Could this be the mummy of my father?_ He thought. _He must be after the Items._

"Listen, guys. I know you want to help me, but I can't let you face the danger. I will do this on my own." Yugi tried reasoning with his friends.

"No way, Yuge. We're in this together. We're going with you, whether you like it or not." Joey insisted.

"You sure?" Yugi asked, unhappily.

"Are you nuts?" Tea asked. "You and the Pharaoh are our friends. Your problems are ours. We face them together, like we have the last four years."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, guys." He turned to Shadi. "What do we do?"

"Take each other's hands and mine and concentrate." Shadi said, holding out each hand to them.

The group took hands and Yugi closed his eyes. _We'll find you, wherever you are, Pharaoh. Just hang in there._

"Help us enter the Puzzle so we can enter the Pharaoh's memories." Shadi's Key glowed and the Puzzle responded by glowing as well.

"Sorry for ruining your festivities." Bakura said pleasantly, a challenging note in his voice. "Do you really think you can defeat me with your little trinkets?" he taunted.

"You shall be punished for insulting the Pharaoh's honor." Seto glared at him. He raised the Rod, pointing it at him.

"Hold on, let me go first." Kalim stepped forward, holding up the Scales. The Scales tipped wildly and he gasped. "Such immense evil. His evil knows no bounds."

"Yes," Akhunadin agreed, the Eye glowing. "In his soul lurks a dark creature."

Shada stepped forward, holding up the Key. "Reveal this horrible creature so we may vanquish it."

"Do not make me laugh." Bakura taunted. "You defeat me?"

Shada backs up several steps as a serpent creature burst forward from Bakura's body, gray in color. "Oh Ra…" he moaned. "This creature has power I have never seen before."

Two men rose a stone tablet as Shada spoke.

"It is a shadow creature, therefore it has to be able to be sealed in the stone tablet." Seto said as the Rod flashed. The creature was drawn into the stone tablet. "Now his soul is clean."

"Oh glorious day. You saved me from that horrible creature!" Bakura exclaimed in a deceptively honey-sweet voice that Yami didn't trust. Then his demeanor changed and he growled, "Destroy them, Diabound."

The stone tablet cracked and Diabound burst from the shattered remains to return to its master. "Impossible!" the guardians exclaimed in surprise.

Yugi opened his eyes to find Joey over him, calling his name. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up. He noticed that they were inside the maze that was the interior of the Puzzle.

"Go ahead and use the Key to get us to the right door." Joey nodded with his head.

"You're powerless against my Diabound." Bakura taunted.

"We must work together to defeat this threat." Akhunadin held up his arm, the natural light glinting off the gold disk on his arm. The other guardians raised the arm bearing the same disk.

"They're wearing duel disks!" Yami exclaimed, surprised again.

"What are you talking about, my king?" Shimon asked, confused.

"What are they wearing?" Yami asked, looking at Shimon.

"Diadiankhs are used for summoning monsters that were collected from common thieves and criminals. Only a possessor of an Item can use them." Shimon explained. "He must have stolen it from your father's tomb."

 _This must be the origin of the duel disk._ Yami thought.

"Stand back, I can take care of this thief." Seto said scathingly, holding up his own Diadiankh. One of the spaces on it glowed and a dragon appears in front of him. "Garestgolath, attack Diabound!" he ordered.

Yami's eyes widen and he gasps. "This is the origin of duel monsters."

"What are you saying, my king?" Hali asked from beside him.

"Nothing. Just commenting on the power of Priest Seto's monster." Yami lied smoothly, smiling at her.

"He has to be strong to be a guardian of the pharaoh. It takes many years of training and to be tested by the Items."

"Anyone who insults the Pharaoh will have to go through me." Seto growled. "Garestgolath, destroy his monster!"

"I summon Winged Sage Falcos." Bakura grinned. The monster came forth and destroyed Seto's monster.

"What? How could you have done that?" SEto demanded. "You have to be a guardian of the pharaoh in order to summon a monster."

"You do not have a diadiankh." Mahaad protests.

"I decided the former pharaoh didn't need this handy little trinket, so I 'borrowed' it." Bakura held up the diadiankh on his arm, and examined it with fondness. "Bring all you have, guardians. You are no match for me and my Diabound."


	3. The Battle

Chapter 3: The Battle

"You dare disturb the former pharaoh?" Seto hissed angrily. "You must pay for that, thief."

"You use the creatures that are supposed to be the guardians of the Great Pharaoh's tomb?" Akunadin demanded. "He created peace in this land with the Millennium Items."

Bakura laughed without true humor. "You really believe that. Do you know the true story of how the Millennium Items were created, Pharaoh?" he asked, his eyes flicking up to Yami.

Yami's eyes widened. _My father created the Millennium Items?_ He thought.

"He destroyed my village and my people to create them. Just visit the former village of Kul Elna. The ghosts there will tell you all you need to know." Bakura taunted.

"Do not listen to him, my King. He is lying." Seto insisted. "Call forth your monsters, guardians! I call forth Battle Ox!"

Isis summoned Spiria, Shada summoned Zelua, Akunadin summoned Gradius, and Mahaad summoned Illusion Magician. They attack, but Diabound fights them off.

"Ha ha ha ha! You can' defeat my Diabound. But you can take the Pharaoh's mummy as a loser's trophy." Bakura cackled, shoving the sarcophagus toward them.

Shimon fell upon the stone edifice, sobbing. "Oh Pharaoh…"

Yami rose and went over to Shimon, kneeling beside him, despite his guardian's protests. "We will not let him get away with this." He vowed, touching the older man's shoulders.

At those words, a pulse went through Yami, and a vaguely familiar voice echoed in his head, _Trust in the Gods._

 _That's it!_ Yami's eyes lit up as it occurred to him. He looked down at the diandiankh on his arm. He glared up at Bakura, anger coursing through him like poison. "You will pay for what you've done, Bakura!" he hissed. "I envoke the power of the gods. By my father, I summon Obelisk!" He shouted, raising his arm.

A light shone brightly in the throne room, blinding the crowd momentarily. The ground shook and Obelisk appeared, roaring. The crowd gasped. "He summoned a God?" Seto gasped, eyes wide.

"Obelisk, take down this thief. Show him no mercy." Yami ordered. "Fists of Fury!"

Obelisk's fist glowed and it punched Diabound, destroying it. Bakura fled.

Yami collapsed against the sarcophagus, his energy drained. "My King!" Hali cried, running toward him.

"I'm fine." Yami panted, struggling to straighten. He managed a smile for the worried crowd. "Summoning a god takes a lot out of you, apparently."

The crowd laughed nervously. "You are dismissed." Seto dismissed the crowd, casting a worried look at Yami. "My Queen, help the Pharaoh to his bed chamber and make him comfortable."

"Of course. Can you walk?" Hali looked concerned. "Do we need to call the doctor?"

"I think I can make it. Show the way." Yami followed her slowly to the bed chamber, feeling better the farther they went. "I'll just lie down and I'll be fine."

"Go ahead, my King. I will prepare for bed." Hali smiled as Yami settled on the bed, which he found surprisingly comfortable.

His mouth dropped open as she let her dress drop to the floor so she was completely naked. "What are you doing?" he gasped, shocked.

"I am preparing to celebrate your coronation, my King. It is customary for the Queen to satisfy her King on the night of his crowning. Are you not satisfied with your Queen?" Hali looked hurt as she revealed her naked body to him.

Yami's mouth went dry as he took her in. "Not that I don't appreciate…um…that…but I just met you."

"Nonsense. We have known each other since your father became ill months ago. We knew that this day would come and you asked me to become your queen. Do you not remember that?" Hali frowned.

Yami turned red. "Could you please put your dress back on? I would really appreciate it. I feel like I barely know you."

"I should have the doctor look at you. You have been acting strangely since you were crowned." Hali picked up her dress, slipping it back on. "I will be back with the doctor."

Yami sighed once she left the room. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble. And I thought when Yugi tricked me into going on a date with Tea was difficult."

When Yugi opened his eyes, a window appeared high above their heads, showing a brilliant blue sky. "How do we get up there?" Joey asked, confused.

"You imagine yourself going up there." Shadi explained.

Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan found themselves floating up to the window and found themselves high above an ancient city. "This must be Ancient Egypt." Yugi murmured, amazed.

"Race ya down there!" Joey called, already zooming down to the ground.

"Hey, wait up!" Tristan shouted, zooming after them.

"Idiots." Tea muttered, zooming after them.

Yugi followed and landed just as Joey and Tristan were looking around. "Where do you suppose the palace is?" Joey asked.

"Hey, dumbass, I'd say it's the big stone building over there." Tea pointed to the largest structure nearby.

"Woah, he lives there? He moved up." Tristan whistled, impressed.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Let's just go find our way in."

Yugi led the way to the palace and tried the door. His hand went right through the handle. "What the-?"

"What's wrong? Just open the doors already." Tea demanded. She reached for the handles but, her hand went through as well. "We're invisible?"

"Hey, can you see us?" Joey went over to one of the guards standing on either side of the door and waved his hands in front of his face. "Dude, you're ugly and you smell like my uncle's feet!" he shouted.

"He smells like your feet, Joey." Tristan muttered, loud enough for the teen to hear.

"I heard that." Joey grumbled.

"How are we going to get in there to help the Pharaoh if we can't get through the doors?" Tea complained, sitting against the wall.

"We'll just sit here and wait for someone to open the doors." Yugi suggested, sitting against the wall as well.

"Good idea." Joey nodded, sliding to the ground next to them. Tristan joined them.

As night fell, the doors burst open and three figures riding horses gallop out, a red dragon flying overhead. "Slifer?!" Yugi gasped, recognizing the dragon. "That must be-"

"The Pharaoh!" The others said at once.

"We have to find him!" Tea cried, jumping to her feet. "Let's go!"

They flew into the air and in the direction that the riders went.


	4. Rewind

Chapter 4: Rewind

Yami urged his horse faster, chasing after Bakura and Diabound, Slifer flying overhead. "You will not get away, Bakura!" he shouted.

"You will have to be faster than that to catch me!" Bakura laughed.

Bakura skidded to a stop at a ridge, wheeling on Yami and the priests. "Do your worst, Pharaoh." He hissed.

Yami looked up at Slifer, who roared. "Slifer, attack Diabound!" he shouted.

Slifer gave another roar, but no attack came. Yami saw Slifer reel back."What? What is going on?" Seto asked, looking up as well.

"Diabound, take advantage and attack!" Bakura ordered.

Diabound struck, and Slifer was destroyed. Yami hunched over, clutching his chest as agonizing pain struck him. He slid from his horse, falling unconscious.

Yugi, who had arrived in time to see Slifer's destruction, spotted Yami's fall from his horse. "Pharaoh!" he cried. He flew to the ground, kneeling beside Yami's limp form. "Yami, wake up."

Yami slowly came to, blinking. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" he whispered, gratefully as he felt his strength return from their bond.

"You can see us?" Joey asked, surprised. "Man, am I glad someone can see us."

Yami spotted Hailey, who had come with them. "Hali, how did you get here so fast?" he asked, confused.

Hailey exchanged glances with the others.  
"Pharaoh, that's Hailey, remember? Who's Hali?"

"Long story. Help me up." Yami shook his head. Yugi helped him to his feet.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Yugi asked, worriedly.

"You've given me strength, all of you." Yami smiled. He mounted his horse and lifted his arm, shouting, "I call forth the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

There were gasps all around as a light shone in the clouds. The golden dragon descended, roaring. "Attack, my divine beast!" Yami ordered.

The Winged Dragon of Ra attacked Diabound, destroying it, injuring Bakura. "How dare you destroy my Diabound!" he hissed, panting.

Suddenly wind started blowing and time started going backward. "Time is going backward?" Yami shouted, as the monsters that had been destroyed reappeared again. The events unfolded backward until right before Diabound attacked again. Diabound attacked, knocking Yami off the cliff. Yami clung to the edge by one arm.

Bakura dismounted and strode over, grabbing the Puzzle by its cord. "You will not need this anymore, Pharaoh."

Bakura tore the Puzzle from Yami's neck. He stomped on the ground, causing the edge to break away. Yami fell into the darkness.

"What did you do with the Pharaoh?" Tristan demanded, as the group finally arrived. He punched Bakura in the face, bringing blood to the corner of his mouth.

"Where you will never find him." Bakura grinned. He mounted his horse and rode off.

"Oh no, the Pharaoh lost a Shadow Game. He must be gone." Tea realized, horrified.

"No, he can't be. The world of memories is still here, so that means he has to be as well." Yugi reasoned. "We have to find him."

"I can help." A cheerful voice replied from behind them.

The group turned and spotted a tall, robust man wearing a turban. "You are looking for the Pharaoh?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"No," the man replied, and they groaned. "But I am useful. Let me help you."

"Should we give him a chance?" Joey whispered to Tristan.

"He can hear you, idiots." Tea rolled her eyes.

"It is fine. I am just the helper. I am Bobasa." The man greeted, shaking Yugi's whole arm.

"I'm Yugi, and these guys are Tea, Tristan, Joey, Luna, and Hailey." Yugi introduced. "We're the Pharaoh's friends."

"The friends of the Pharaoh are friends of mine." Bobasa replied cheerfully. "Follow me."

Bobasa disappeared over the edge of the cliff and Yugi saw that he was sliding down the cliff face. "Well, we might as well follow." Yugi shrugged.

The group followed after him.

* * *

Yami slowly awoke and looked around. He was in a cave and sunlight shone through the cave opening. _Where am I_? he thought.

He slowly got to his feet, feeling unsteady. He made his way out of the cave, blinking against the sunlight. He heard someone calling him and looked in the direction, spotting his friends. "Yugi!" he tried to call, but his voice came out as a whisper.

Tristan caught him before he fell. "Woah, are you okay?" he asked, supporting him.

"Just a little weak." Yami explained. "It's so good to see you again."

"We're glad to see you, dude." Joey grinned. "Don't scare us like that."

"My wife is probably worried about me. Help me get to the palace."

"Your wife?!" the group shouted at the same time.

Yami looked embarrassed. "I said it was a long story, didn't I? I didn't mention it because I didn't know. Memory loss, remember?"

Spiria flew over them and Shada appeared on the beach. "Pharaoh, are you all right?"

"I just need some rest." Yami assured him, straightening with some effort.

"We have intelligence on the whereabouts of thief Bakura. He is in the abandoned village of Kul Elna."

"I must go then." Yami started to follow Shada, but then groaned. "Maybe not."

"Maybe you should rest, Pharaoh. The thief will be available for you to defeat another day. The Queen is worried about you greatly."

Shada helped Yami onto his horse and mounted it in front of him. They rode back to the palace. The group flew after them, landing as they entered. They squeezed through the palace doors as they started to close.

"My King!" Hali cried, hurrying toward the procession. "Are you hurt?"

Yugi and the group gaped at Hali and then looked at Hailey, who was just as shocked. "She looks just like you." Joey whispered.

"No kidding." Hailey muttered.

"I will be all right with some rest." Yami assured her.

Yugi and the group followed Yami and Hali to the bed chambers and Yami laid down on the bed with a sigh. He was soon asleep.

Hali looked directly at Yugi. "Who are you?"

"You can see us?" Yugi gasped in surprise.

"I am not blind. You are as obvious as the river Nile." Hali explained. "I repeat: Who are you? I would call the guards, but I suspect that they cannot see you, otherwise you would not have been able to sneak in here."

Yugi quickly explained who they were. "So you see? We're here to help him."

Hali nodded. "Right now, the Pharaoh needs his rest. He will not be saving the world today."

"We'll leave, then. Would you tell us when he wakes up? He'll want to see us." Yugi asked, hopefully.

Hali nodded. "I will."

Yugi led the group out. When the door shut behind them, Hailey said quietly, "That dutiful wife thing is definitely an Egyptian thing. I would never treat my husband like that."

"You're a modern woman. She is married to a pharaoh." Yugi reminded her. "I'm sure the rules for royal wives are different than commoner wives in this age." He chuckled. "I hope you would at least take care of your husband like that. Make sure he's comfortable and doesn't need anything."

"Of course, but I wouldn't be falling all over myself to do it." Hailey walked away.

Yugi chuckled and followed her.


	5. The Battle of Kul Elna

Chapter 5: The Battle of Kul Elna

The next morning, Hali and the gang followed Yami and Shada to the stables. "Are you sure you're recovered?" Tea worried.

Hali glanced at Tea. "And what is it to you?"

"He happens to be my friend, _your highness."_ Tea snapped, her temper rising.

"Woah, cool it girls. No need for a cat fight." Joey held up his hands.

"Why would there be cats fighting? We worship them here." Hali looked confused.

"It's-never mind." Joey muttered.

"Relax, I'm fine." Yami touched Hali's cheek gently. "And Tea's my dear friend. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe, my King." Hali whispered, touching the hand pressed to her cheek.

Yami mounted his horse and nudged it with his heels. "Let's go."

The horses took off and disappeared into the distance.

Hali rounded on Tea. "Do you love him?" she demanded.

"What? He's just a friend!" Tea stammered.

Hali wasn't convinced. "He is married. He is a busy man being Pharaoh. He has no time for a commoner like you."

"Why you-!" Tea lunged for Hali, but Joey grabbed her waist.

"Cool it, Tea!" Joey grunted, trying to keep her back. "I'm sorry, your highness. I'll take her to calm down."

"Good idea. I could have her arrested for trying to harm a royal member of the court." Hali walked back to the palace.

"She pisses me off." Tea grumbled, wrenching out of Joey's grip.

"You are showing a lot of interest in her husband." Yugi reasoned. Then he thought about it. "Wow, the Pharaoh, a married man."

"Yeah, never expected him to marry this soon." Joey chuckled.

"When you only live to forty, the opportunity to marry and have kids closes quickly." Tea muttered, storming back into the palace.

Yami and Seto arrived at the abandoned village of Kul Elna and found an underground temple. "I'll go first." Yami told him, dismounting from his horse.

"Be careful, Pharaoh. I sense Bakura is nearby." Shada replied solemnly.

Yami took the steps slowly, as the light entering from the entrance faded and then no longer illuminated the stairs. Torches were lit along the walls of a chamber. Bakura stood at the end of the chamber, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "You finally came. I was wondering if you survived your fall from power." Bakura laughed at his joke.

"Give me my Puzzle back." Yami ordered.

"You will have to defeat me first. But before we get to that, I have something to show you. Come closer and see the inheritance your father left you."Bakura stepped aside, revealing a stone tablet.

Yami stepped hesitantly forward, and saw that the tablet had empty holes in the shape of the Millennium Items. "The Millennium Tablet?"

"You catch on fast." Bakura smirked. "Your father used evil magic to sacrifice everyone in this village to create your so called 'Millennium Items' to save the world. Ha! It only brought pain and misery to the world."

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked angrily. "I've heard my father was a great Pharaoh."

"You make me laugh, Pharaoh. He was a greedy man who only wanted one thing: world domination. And he destroyed anyone that stood in the way to reach that goal. I was the only survivor."

"Shut up!" Yami shouted.

"The spirits that remain here are hungry for vengeance and your soul would be a lovely little present for them." Bakura grinned as shadows appeared from the walls and surrounded Yami.

Bakura and Yami gasped as the spirits were suddenly blown back and Dark Magician appeared, aiming his staff at Bakura. "Pharaoh, I will protect you with all I have." He vowed, in a very familiar voice.

"Mahaad!" Yami gasped in shock.

"Bakura attacked me and I fused my energy with that of the Dark Magician so I could always protect you, Pharaoh." Mahaad replied, glaring at Bakura.

"I suppose idiots do not mind being destroyed twice. This should be easy." Bakura smirked wider.

"Come forth, Diabound!" Bakura shouted, and Diabound appeared, looking different.

"Be careful, he looks more powerful." Yami warned.

"I can take care of him." Mahaad replied confidently.

Diabound attacked, and Mahaad reflected it back at him. Bakura staggered back. "How dare you attack the tablet! I am trying to revive your memories."

"Likely story. You have something up your sleeve." Yami replied.

The battle continued, and Diabound attacked once more, but Mahaad disappeared, leaving a hole in the ground. "What-?" Bakura gasped.

"Mahaad is safe, Pharaoh!" a female voice called from behind Yami. Yami looked back and saw Mana, the apprentice, chanting spells. Yami looked up and saw Dark Magician Girl carrying Mahaad to safety.

"Excellent! Thank you, Mana." Yami grinned at her.

"Let us join forces and rid us of this evil." Mana suggested, going to stand beside him.

"Attack!" Mana and Yami shouted.

Dark Magician Girl and Mahaad attacked and Bakura laughed. "You think that is all it takes? The spirits increase my Diabound's strength tenfold. Attack, Diabound."

Two Diabounds appeared beside the first and the magicians attacked. Diabound attacked again and threw Mahaad back. Yami sank to his knees, groaning with pain. "Pharaoh!" Mana cried, kneeling beside him.

"Don't worry about me, keep fighting." Yami urged.

Suddenly, a sword flew through the air and cut Diabound's arm off. Bakura groaned, clutching his arm. "Where did that come from?" he demanded angrily.

Yami and Mana looked behind them and saw the other priests had arrived. Seto's monster had been the one that had attacked.

"Good, more Millennium Items to collect." Bakura said gleefully.

"Mystical Elf, come forth and revive the Pharaoh's energy." Isis called, summoning the monster.

Mystical Elf chanted a spell and Yami glowed briefly. He felt his energy return. "Thank you." He smiled gratefully at her.

Yami stood and the priests summoned their monsters to attack. When the smoke cleared, Diabound was unharmed.

"We may be unable to defeat him." Karim sighed.

"You are right, he might be too strong." Isis agreed.

"Good, give in to my power and give your items to me." Bakura laughed.

Yugi and the group were relaxing in a room in the palace, trying to decide what to do next. "We need to figure out a way to help him." Tea said thoughtfully.

"He locked away his memories," Tristan reasoned, a dark gleam in his eye. "Maybe the secret to helping him is somewhere in it."

"That's it! His name!" Yugi jumped up, eyes lit up. "His name has to be written somewhere here."

"You're right. He couldn't have gotten rid of every record of it. Where would it be."

"Maybe he has a tomb?" Joey suggested. "Pharaohs are big about tombs."

"Valley of the Kings it is then." Tristan announced, pumped to go. "Let's get going, then."

"We better get going, then." Tea nodded. They headed out of the palace toward the Valley of the Kings.


	6. Giving In

Chapter 6: Giving In

Yami watched as the priests fought Bakura and thought. _I have to do something._ The priests were thrown back.

"Come, spirits, take over me!" Yami shouted, getting an idea.

The spirits swirled angrily around Yami and entered Yami's body like a spear, making him groan. "Pharaoh!" Mana cried, horrified.

Yami shivered, trying to hold back the darkness that was encroaching his vision. He struggled to stay upright. "You will not win." He panted.

Suddenly, a shining figure appeared, drawing the angry spirits attention away from Yami. "The former Pharaoh!" Seto gasped.

"Take me, angry spirits. I am who you want." The shining form replied in a deep voice.

The spirits withdrew from Yami's body and entered the shining form. Yami groaned, clutching his chest.

"Come back, spirits!" Bakura ordered.

The form disappeared, taking the spirits with it. "Dark Magician attack!" Yami ordered hoarsely and Dark Magician destroyed Diabound.

"No!" Bakura fell to his knees before the tablet. He crawled to the tablet, fumbling to place the Items he had into the slots. "I have to summon him."

"Pharaoh!" a voice called from behind them. They turned and saw Akunadin at the bottom of the steps, eye gleaming in the flickering light.

"Oh no, all of the Items are here." Yami groaned.

Bakura cast a spell on the people present and stole the remaining Items, placing them in the tablet's slots. Bakura's body started changing, his body began turning to sand. "What is happening to me?" he cried in horror.

"I have no use for you, fool." A familiar voice replied. "Pharaoh, you shall learn the true nature of this Shadow Game."

Yugi and the group arrived at the Valley of the Kings, and they found the entrance to a tomb. "Hopefully this is it." Tea said anxiously.

Yugi led the way in and they made it to a room with a strange design on the floor. "What does it say?" Yugi asked.

"The one who completes the puzzle must give up what he wished for." Tristan replied coldly. He grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. "What did you wish for."

Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes. "I wished for friends. And the Puzzle granted the wish. I met you guys."

Tristan suddenly pushed Yugi away, and he stumbled and fell on the floor over one of the white parts. "Hey, what's the big idea? What'd you do that for?" Joey demanded.

Tristan grabbed Tea and Joey and shoved them to the other side. The floor surrounding the design crumbled away. "Now give up your friends or you'll lose." Tristan sneered. He jogged to the exit, causing the floor to tilt in Yugi's direction.

"C'mon, Yuge. Let's get outta here!" Joey called to Yugi and together they struggled to get to the other side before they fell. They reached safety finally.

Yami ran out into the sunlight, stumbling as the ground quaked. "What's going on?" he shouted over the rumbling.

"He must have summoned the monster he promised he would." Seto replied, looking around for danger, a dark look in his eyes.

The sky darkened and a huge beast appeared, dark with horns. "I am Zorc. Pharaoh, you will be destroyed." It boomed.

"Summon your monsters quickly!" Yami ordered, summoning the Dark Magician to his side.

They ordered their monsters to attack, but it did little damage, only enraging the monster.

"You must summon the three Gods." Isis urged.

"I can't. Not without the Puzzle." Yami shook his head. "Where did the Items go, anyway?"

"They were probably scattered when this demon was summoned." Isis explained. "Let's look for them."

The priests searched for the Items and Isis found them, handing them out to their rightful owners. Yami took the Puzzle, placing the cord around his neck. It settled against his chest with a familiar weight and he felt his energy come back. "Thank you, Isis." He murmured gratefully.

Isis nodded. "It is my duty to protect the Pharaoh."

"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obleisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami shouted, one hand gripping the Puzzle by its cord.

Light shone as the Gods descended from the sky.

"Attack Zorc!" Yami ordered. The three Gods attacked, but it didn't do much damage. "Combine your powers and attack together!"

The three Gods attacked as one and threw Yami and everyone behind him back. Yami groaned as he got to his feet.

Zorc reached up and started blocking the sun. "No! Attack him before he blocks it completely!" Yami ordered.

The three Gods attacked, but once the sun was completely blocked, Zorc attacked and they turned to stone. "How could it defeat the Gods?" Yami cried in disbelief.

"You cannot defeat me, Pharaoh." Zorc rumbled.

Yami groaned again and collapsed to the sand. "How dare you hurt the Pharaoh!" a female voice shouted from a distance, getting closer. Hali ran toward them, fury evident on her face. She stood between Zorc and Yami, arms outstretched. "You will have to go through me to destroy him, demon!"

"Very well, you shall have your wish." Zorc launched an attack, hitting Hali. She fell to her knees.

"Hali…" Yami whispered, touching her as she began to glow.

"I will always protect you, my King." Hali whispered before disappearing.

Tears welled in Yami's eyes, but he was too weak to move.

Isis ran over. "Pharaoh, talk to me. You need to get up and fight."

"There's no point. He'll destroy everyone I care about." Yami whispered.

Yugi and the group entered a room so brilliantly lit by its gold walls that they blinked against the brightness. When their eyes adjusted, they saw it was covered with hieroglyphs. "Search for something that looks like it could be his name." Yugi urged. "We don't have much time."

"That must be it!" Tea pointed to a cartouche carved into the wall straight ahead. But it was written in hieroglyphs. "But how are we going to know what it says to tell the Pharaoh?"

"That's easy. It says: bird, rock, lamb, chop, bird, bigger bird." Joey said like it was obvious.

Tea groaned. "Now all we have to do is memorize it and find the Pharaoh so we can tell him."

"Good idea, let's go." Joey led the way out of the room and found Tristan waiting for them again. "Tristan, snap out of this!"

"I'm not Tristan." Came a familiar British voice and Tristan's form changed to modern Bakura. "If you want to leave with the information you have, you need to defeat me in a duel."

"That's easy. Let's duel!" Yugi shouted and a duel disk appeared on both of their arms. The duel started and Yugi finally won. "Let our friend go, Bakura."

Bakura disappeared, leaving Tristan in his place. Tristan fell to his knees with a groan and they ran to him. "Tristan, you okay?" Hailey asked.

"What? What happened? How did I get here?" Tristan asked, confused.

"You were kinda possessed by Bakura." Joey explained. "You tried to kill us."

"Man, I'm sorry about that." Tristan apologized. "Did we find the name?"

"Yes we did. Let's go before all heck breaks loose." Yugi led the way out of the tomb and ran into Bakura's minions. "Let us pass!"

"We'll have to do this the fun way." Joey grinned, a duel disk appearing on his arm.

They summoned monsters and sent the minions scurrying. "We have to find the Pharaoh." Yugi urged, rising into the air. They flew in the direction stormy weather in the distance.

Yugi spotted Yami defeated on the ground. "Pharaoh, we're here!" he cried, landing.

Yami looked up, hope springing to his eyes. "You came. Do you know my name?"

"Yes, but I don't know how we're going to tell you. It was in hieroglyphs." Yugi explained.

Tea spotted the silver cartouche dangling against Yami's chest. "I got it! Concentrate on the hieroglyphs and see if it will show up on the cartouche around his neck."

"Perfect. That just might work." Yami nodded.

The group closed their eyes and concentrated. The cartouche glowed, and pictures formed on it. "It's working! Keep it up." Yami urged.

The group opened their eyes. "Well? Can you read it?" Hailey asked.

Yami took the cartouche in his hand and looked at the hieroglyphs. "Yes." He replied. He glared up at Zorc. "My name has been revealed. I am Atem! And in my name, I revive the Gods!"

Three beams of light, red, yellow, and blue erupt from Yugi's duel disk and the Gods revive. "I shall do something I've never done before. I will merge my Gods together to form a new creature. The Creator of Light!"

The Gods merged together and a brilliant form appeared. "No! I will not be defeated!" Zorc screamed in outrage.

"Creator of Light, destroy Zorc and bring back the light!" Atem ordered.

The Creator of Light attacked and destroyed Zorc, and sunlight shone again. "You did it, Pharaoh!" Tea cried, happily.

"Do you have your memories back?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Yes. And I have you to thank for it." Atem smiled.

"Well, we can't call ya Yami anymore. Atem." Joey patted Atem on the back.

"Where's Hali?" Hailey asked. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see that you're all right."

A dark shadow passed over Atem's face. "She sacrificed herself to save me. I hope I will see her again some day."

"I'm sure you will." Tea gave him a sad smile.

Later, at the palace, Atem sensed it was time to go. He summoned Priest Seto to his side and handed him the Puzzle. "What is this about, my King?" he asked, confused.

"It's time for me to step down and a new king to step up. I want you to be my successor." Atem replied with a faint smile as he began to fade. "You will be a great Pharaoh."

"Thank you, my King." Seto replied, bowing slightly.

"No need for that. You're Pharaoh now." Atem bowed slightly to Seto before disappearing altogether. The others disappeared as well.


	7. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye

Yugi awoke and found himself back in the sanctuary, the others lying on the ground around him. "Guys, wake up! We're back."

The others groaned as they sat up. "Is Atem there? Can you still hear him?" Tea asked anxiously.

A flash enveloped Yugi as Atem took over the body. "I'm here." He replied quietly.

Tea hugged him tightly. "I know you're upset about just finding your memories and losing the only key to your old life." She whispered.

"I know. She was amazing. She saved me and the world." Atem gave her a faint smile.

There was a flash that lit up the room and Shadi appeared. "Don't worry, my Pharaoh. Your beloved is waiting in the afterlife for you."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, confused.

"Pharaoh," Ishizu greeted with a smile. "You have fulfilled your destiny and now it's time to take your final journey, as all spirits do. You must face the final test and enter the afterlife."

"How do I do that?" Atem asked, trying not to sound too hopeful for his friend's sake.

"There is a sanctuary down river where the Millennium tablet awaits. There, you will place the Millennium Items you've collected into the tablet and say your name. Then the final battle will commence." Ishizu nodded.

"Who is the final battle with?" Atem asked, curious.

"That is for you to decide. For now, we need to get going. Follow us." Ishizu led them to the Nile's bank where a boat awaited them. They climbed aboard and the boat steamed down the river. Yugi took over the body, deep in thought.

"Who should face the Pharaoh in order to send him to the afterlife?" Tea asked, concerned.

"It has to be me." Yugi interrupted his contemplation, looking up at the group.

"Yuge, you can't duel Atem. He doesn't have his own body." Joey reasoned as though he were trying to explain to a five year old that 2+2=4.

"I have to. He gave me so much, I need to do this for him so I can prove I'm ready to let him go." Yugi replied firmly.

"We'll be there in the morning." Marik approached the group, looking solemn. "You should prepare yourself, Yugi. And the Pharaoh."

Yugi descended the stairs into a cabin below deck. _Pharaoh?_ He asked in his mind.

 _Yes, Yugi?_ Atem appeared in spirit form beside him.

 _I want you to make it the best duel possible. So I want you to give me time to build my deck. Then I will let you take over and give you privacy to build your deck. Agreed?_

 _Agreed. And may the best duelist win_. Atem gave him a small smile. Then he disappeared from view and from Yugi's mind, leaving it blissfully quiet.

Yugi worked for hours on his deck, making sure it was perfect. Finally, he let Atem take over and Atem did the same.

The next morning, the boat bumped against the shore near a sanctuary and the group got out. "Ready, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"As I'll ever be." Yugi nodded.

They descended the stairs to the sanctuary. The stone tablet was in place, as was a wall covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs and a large Egyptian eye.

Yugi approachd the tablet hesitantly, clutching the duffel bag tightly. Taking a deep breath, he knelt and unzipped the bag, revealing the Millennium Items. Carefully and methodically, he placed the Items one at a time. Finally, he removed the Puzzle from around his neck with a heavy heart, and put it in place.

The light on the Egyptian eye shone as Yugi stood up, exposing two shadows at his feet. "Woah, there's two Yugis!" Tristan exclaimed.

"The eye is revealing the truth about Yugi's soul." Ishizu replied.

A second form appeared beside Yugi, taller but identical from behind. "Am I seein' things?"

"Atem!" Tea gasped in shock.

"Now you must hurry and duel before our window of opportunity closes." Ishizu advised them.

Yugi glanced at Atem, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Do your best, Yugi." He replied.

Yugi and Atem took the steps to the stone platform in front of the back wall and went opposite directions, standing several feet apart. They activated their duel disks. "Let's duel." They declared.

The battle was hard fought, and Yugi hesitated as he prepared to make the final attack. "Go ahead, Yugi. It's okay." Atem gave him a faint smile.

Tears sprang to Yugi's eyes as he mustered the courage to attack. "Silent Magician, attack him directly!"

The attack hit, and a blinding flash of light blocked Atem from view for a moment. When it disappeared, Atem's life points dropped to 0.

Yugi sank to his knees, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I have to say goodbye to my best friend." He whispered.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "The King of Games shouldn't be on his knees." he said softly. "Stand proud, for you have grown to be the man I always hoped you would become."

"I will miss you." Yugi sniffled.

There was a loud groan and the group gasped as they saw the eye began to glow. "It's time, Pharaoh. You must enter the afterlife before it closes for good." Ishizu warned. "Declare your name and the door will open."

Atem turned to the wall. "I am the son of Aknamkanon. I am Atem!"

The wall began to open, revealing a bright white light.

"Pharaoh!" Tea cried out and Atem stopped. "Good luck wherever you're going."

"Yeah, knock some heads together for us." Tristan suggested.

Atem raised his arm in a thumbs up as he walked through the doorway. They saw the Egyptians they had met in the world of the memories, including Hali, who greeted him with a hug. The door closed and the ground began shaking. The tablet broke up and disappeared into a chasm in the floor.

"Let's get out of here!" Tristan yelled and they ran out of the sanctuary into the desert sun.

Yugi was walking to school a few days later. He spotted Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou standing at the front of the school, waving. "How are you doing, Yuge?" Joey asked, clapping him on the back when he reached them.

"I'm okay. Atem belonged in the afterlife. I hope he's happy." Yugi smiled. "I hope he found what he was looking for.

"Me too." Joey agreed, and the others nodded. They headed into the school.


End file.
